


A Noiva do Apóstolo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Detective Story, Detective Tweak Tweek, Fanfics da Quarentena, Gen, Partial Nudity, Prequel, Tag da Escrita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um caso banal era o que Tweek precisava para ficar conhecido além do Novo México.* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Maio/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Kudos: 1





	A Noiva do Apóstolo

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi cuidadosamente higienizada com álcool gel e escrita por mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido, o EPI completo foi utilizado corretamente (nada de máscara na cabeça nem balão de luvas de latéx), portanto a fic é totalmente segura e livre de coronavírus 😷
> 
> Novamente estou aqui para cumprir o desafio da "Tag da Escrita", dessa vez foi a @BrightShade que me deu o tema "Aconteceu durante o verão", e eu queria muito fazer algo relacionado a fic que estou trabalhando (a eras), e aqui estamos com um dia normal do Tweek em Albuquerque, no Novo México, com tudo prestes a mudar.
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Pônei Selvagem

Aconteceu durante o verão, Tweek desligava o computador após salvar o último relatório. Seus dias de glória estavam longe, mas trabalhava duro desde que seu chefe o deixara com uma agência, uma cartela de clientes e pelo menos 2 casos ainda não resolvidos.

— Tweek... — Brimmy abriu a porta, atrás dele um homem jovem demais para estar ali secava o suor, o secretário deu um meio sorriso. — Só mais esse.

Tweek bufou, puxou a caneca com uma estampa feia de _alien_ , bebericando.

— Tá.

Com um aceno de Brimmy o homem entrou, nem precisou ser convidado para sentar.

— Senhor...?

— Um amigo deu seu endereço, desculpe vir assim... — Começou. — Minha... noiva... bem, marcamos o casamento, dei a ela um anel há seis meses.

Tweek tinha um bloco e a caneta já rabiscava meia dúzia de palavras, acostumado a traçar o perfil dos clientes a partir da primeira abordagem, aprendera uma coisa ou outra com seu chefe anterior.

— Vi ela... saindo de um... — se inclinando na mesa, cochichou — _bordel_... A Virgem me ajude, não esperava isso dela...

Tweek ocultou qualquer reação, esperando, estava absolutamente acostumado a esses arroubos desesperados.

— Ela estava lá, os cabelos lisos estavam encaracolados, e eu reconheci pelos olhos... ninguém tem esses olhos misteriosos dela... E o corpo, ela tem... seios incríveis, veja!

Tweek se sentiu aliviado quando Brimmy colocou uma bandeja com uma xícara de café na mesa e observou a foto, uma mulher com traços bonitos, olhos castanhos amendoados, Tweek não se abalou com o busto pronunciado, mas havia uma delicada mancha em forma de azeitona no pulso direito.

Ele ouviu mais meia hora de lamento de um noivo traído, e quando chamou Brimmy de volta e começaram a preencher a Ficha Cadastral do (novo) cliente: Andrew (nome tirado do “Ato dos Apóstolos”), 26 anos e como bom cidadão de Albuquerque era um católico temente; em uma aula de natação conhecera sua noiva Savannah, ela não tinha irmãos, recentemente formada em Pedagogia deveria estar lecionando em uma escola pública da periferia no horário que entrava em uma casa de lazer adulto.

Na mente de Tweek o “Noivo Beato” já tinha um perfil, e no dia seguinte ele ficou de plantão na frente da “Pônei Selvagem”, aguardando.

Às 14:23 Tweek assistiu à entrada da “Noiva do Apóstolo”, de fato tinha os cabelos encaracolados, Tweek poderia dizer que era um permanente, ela saiu de lá exatamente às 18:37, acompanhada, e o detetive novato fez fotos das duas aparições.

Diariamente o “Noivo Beato” ligava ou aparecia para obter detalhes da investigação, Brimmy o dispensava com uma desenvoltura que Tweek desconhecia, no terceiro dia Tweek entrou no local que descobriu ser um puteiro ordinário, pediu uma bebida e assistiu a “Noiva do Apóstolo” dançando em um poste, se aproximou e colocou algumas notas generosas (adicionaria depois no documento de despesas do caso), ela se abaixou, os olhos amendoados brilhantes de glitter, o nariz bonito tocando o dele.

— Quer vir comigo, Gostoso?

— Talvez. — Apanhou a mão direita que ela ergueu, observou os dedos e virou o pulso encarando a pele cor de oliva.

A música acabou e ela o puxou por um corredor descascado, um homem alto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis cinzentos esperava na porta, a camisa branca e a calça de couro apertavam nos lugares certos e Tweek sentiu uma onda de calor que foi excepcionalmente bem interpretada.

— _Annilicious_... quer ajuda? — Voz grave e o sotaque mexicano fizeram a alma de Tweek congelar, mas a mão quente da “Noiva” apertou-o entregando uma tira de preservativos.

Ela zombou, empurrando Tweek para o quarto, o moreno virou-se de costas, mas ainda o encarava sorrindo maliciosamente por cima do ombro largo.

Enquanto seios volumosos eram expostos, Tweek apanhou o pulso dela novamente, esfregando com o polegar.

— Você não tem uma mancha.

— Não aqui...

Ela sentou na cama, ergueu a perna colocando o tornozelo no ombro de Tweek, ele observou desinteressadamente a mancha idêntica a algo que ele já vira, quando ela puxou zíper dele, Tweek segurou as mãos dela, tentando sorrir.

— Desculpe, sem clima.

Colocando uma nota generosa na mão dela, deixou o quarto, no corredor o moreno o observou ir embora.

No mesmo dia Tweek foi até uma escola pública, e exatamente às 18:30 “esbarrou” em uma professora na saída, os livros que ela carregava caíram, ela usava uma pequena cruz no pescoço oliva que tinha marca de sol de um biquini, havia um anel com uma pedra singela na mão direita.

— Bonito anel. — Ele murmurou.

— Obrigada.

Uma sombra inundou as maçãs altas do rosto dela e Tweek viu os olhos amendoados brilhando, muito diferentes de outro par que ele vira há poucas horas.

Acenando a cabeça ela correu para a escola, Tweek veio no dia seguinte, mesmo horário, mas nem precisou das fotos.

Uma semana depois, as fotos espalhadas na mesa eram analisadas pelo “Noivo Beato”.

— Não existe irmã gêmea!

— Não. Nenhuma sabe da existência da outra. — Mas, Tweek investigara, ele colocou o dedo sobre uma das fotos. — _Annilicious_ , nascida Annah, adotada recém-nascida por uma família de Boston, está de volta à cidade investigando seu nascimento, os pais adotivos morreram.

O “Noivo Beato” franziu o cenho.

— Savannah foi adotada por uma família de Santa Fé, veio para Albuquerque estudar, ela tem marcas de sol — Tweek mostrou o pescoço delgado de uma, e a mão da outra — Annah... sem marca de anel _nem_ de sol.

— Impossível...

Tweek depositou uma pasta-arquivo sobre a mesa.

— Telefone e endereço, você precisa contar a sua noiva... **tudo**. — Isso incluía a suspeita, o Noivo apertou os olhos. — Os honorários estão na última página.

Quando o “Noivo Beato” saiu, Brimmy encarou Tweek.

— Gêmea!

O loiro sorriu empurrando os cabelos espetados para trás.

— Novo México tem o maior índice de gêmeos, um caso deprimente, exceto... — Ficou em silêncio, calças de couro e uma camisa branca povoaram sua mente por dias, mas infelizmente não poderia voltar ao local.

Não esperava que “A Noiva do Apóstolo”, seria seu último caso banal, e o tornaria o famoso Detetive Tweak.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Um conto policial deveria ter muito mais suspense, DESCULPEM SE ALGUÉM FICOU FRUSTRADO, mas optei por abordar a parte de raciocínio, e sobre como o Tweek evoluiu em suas abordagens, por isso essa fic é prequel de algo maior, que em algum momento vai aparecer...
> 
> Espero que tenham aproveitado essa mudança de padrão 😜
> 
> SE LEU DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
